The Caped Crusader Caper
| nextepisode= }} The Caped Crusader Caper is the fifteenth episode of the first season of The New Scooby-Doo Movies. Premise The gang again meet up with Batman and Robin, while out camping. This time, they must foil the Joker and Penguin's attempts to steal Professor Flakey's flying suit. Synopsis One night in a forest, the Mystery, Inc. team is camping. Shaggy and Scooby-Doo are hungry. Daphne asks them to get more firewood. Scooby-Doo ends up pulling the antlers of a moose. Apparently, they had never seen a moose before. Just then, Shaggy and Scooby hear strange laughing. They spot Joker and Penguin taking Professor Flakey into the forest. Fearing they may be seen, Shaggy and Scooby start to back away. However the former accidently sits on a porcupine causing him to yell in pain. Even though Scooby manges to muffle Shaggy's scream, Joker and Penguin hear it and see smoke from the campsite. Shaggy and Scooby start to run back to the campsite to warn the others about the villains but they end up getting caught by accident by Batman and Robin. Batman and Robin explain what has happened and decide to let the Mystery, Inc. team help. Fred, Daphne, and Velma are confused at what has happened, and Shaggy remembers a cave he saw earlier. Unfortunately, there is a hollow log in the road, and a dryad is trying to scare them. That dryad is really the Joker in disguise. When Shaggy and Scooby end up missing, Fred, Daphne, and Velma inform Batman about what has happened. When they reach a covered bridge, they encounter more trouble. Penguin is under the bridge disguised as a troll. He turns a handle which turns the bridge sending the kids back to their campsite. Batman and Robin investigate. Meanwhile, Penguin in his troll disguise scares Shaggy and Scooby. Joker keeps turning the bridge until he sees the Bat-Copter. Scooby-Doo saves Fred, Daphne, and Velma just in time. The team arrives at the cave. At first, it does not look like much, but when Shaggy ends up tripping on a rock and crashing through a revolving door, they see that it is being used. Fred, Daphne, Velma are spooked by robot bat only to be rescued by the Dynamic Duo. They try to stop Joker and Penguin from escaping but fail. They notice Shaggy and Scooby are missing having been scared into a boat earlier. When they return, Professor Flakey is with them. Flakey tells them that he told the villains that his new invention, a flying suit, was at the Hillside Aircraft Company in Gotham City. He lied though. It is really at the Gotham Rubber Factory. When everyone gets out of the cave, they find out that the Bat-Copter has been stolen.The Mystery Inc. team heads to Gotham Rubber. The team is fascinated by the balloons for the Gotham City Thanksgiving Day Parade which is tomorrow. Professor Flakey shows the team his flying suit just as Joker and Penguin arrive. A fight breaks out in the factory involving tires and beach balls. Scooby tries on the flying suit and ends up flying. Scooby learns to control the flying suit just in time for him and Shaggy to be rescued by the Dynamic Duo and Joker and Penguin to be caught by a balloon that resembles Batman. Joker and Penguin have a falling-out while Penguin accidentally activates the flying suit. Scooby shows off while saying "Scooby-Dooby-Doo". Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Batman * Robin * Professor Flakey Villains: * Dryad * Troll * Joker * Penguin Other characters: * Moose (single appearance)(no lines) * Porcupine (single appearance)(no lines) Locations * Forest ** Joker and Penguin's cave * Gotham City ** Gotham Rubber Factory Objects * Yogi Bear balloon float * Fred Flintstone balloon float * Batman balloon float * Santa Claus balloon float * Balls * Tires Vehicles * The Mystery Machine * Batcopter Suspects * None Culprits Cast Full credits The following credits are how they are seen on-screen (or as close as possible). * Produced and Directed: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * Associate Producer: Alex Lovy * Story: Jameson Brewer, Tom Dagenais, Ruth Flippen, Fred Freiberger, Willie Gilbert, Bill Lutz, Larry Markes, Norman Maurer, Jack Mendelsohn, Ray Parker, Gene Thompson, Paul West, Harry Winkler * Story Direction: Steve Clark, Mike Kawaguchi, Paul Sommer, Carl Fallberg, George Singer, Irv Spector, Howard Swift * Voices: Nicole Jaffe, Don Messick, Frank Welker, Daws Butler, Joan Gerber, Larry Harmon, Ann Jillian, Jim MacGeorge, Mike Road, Vincent VanPatten, Casey Kasem, Heather North, John Stephenson, Henry Cordon, Florence Halop, Pat Harrington, Ted Knight, Cindy Putman, Olan Soulé, Len Weinrib * Animation Director: Charles A. Nichols * Production Design: Iwao Takamoto * Production Supervisor: Victor O. Schipek * Layout: Bob Singer, John Ahern, Mike Arens, Ric Gonzalez, Alex Ignatiev, Ray Jacobs, Bill Lignate, Alvaro Arce, Mo Gollub, Paul Gruwett, Zygamond Jablecki, Herb Johnson, Lew Ott * Animation: Bill Keil, Ed Aardal, Lefty Callahan, Goerge Cannata, Izzy Ellis, John Garling, Fred Grable, Joan Orbison, Jay Sarbry, Irv Spence, Carlo Vinci, Ed Barge, Lars Calonius, Rudy Cataldi, Hugh Fraser, Bob Goe, Dick Lundy, Ed Parks, Ken Southworth, Dave Tendlar, Xenia * Backgrounds: F. Montelaegre, Gary Niblett, Dave High * Titles: Iraj Paran * Musical Director: Hoyt Curtin * Musical Supervision: Paul DeKorte * Technical Supervisor: Frank Paiker * Ink and Paint Supervisor: Jayne Barbera * Xerography: Robert ‘Tiger’ West * Sound Direction: Richard Olson, Bill Getty * Supervising Film Editor: Larry Cowan * Film Editors: Earl Bennet, Ron Sawade, Pat Foley * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Post Production: Joed Eaton * Camera: George Epperson, John Aardal, Dennis Weaver, Ralph Migliori * A Hanna-Barbera Production * RCA Sound Recording * © 1972 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. * a hanna-barbera production Notes/trivia * The is the last official animated appearances of Batman, Robin, Joker, and Penguin. They do, however, appear in a segment of the Batman: The Brave and the Bold episode Bat-Mite Presents: Batman's Strangest Cases!, as an homage to the team-ups that occurred, and a revival of sorts of The New Scooby-Doo Movies has happened in DC Comics' Scooby-Doo! Team-Up, which also expands the DC universe, beyond just what happens in Gotham City. All of this seems to have been disregarded, though, as the DTV aligns with the continuity of Batman: The Brave and the Bold TV series. * Fred says "Jeepers" which is widely known as Daphne's catchphrase. * In reality, a Dryad is a female tree spirit from Greek mythology. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * Penguin said, "Probably those tiresome teenagers", but the words came from Joker's mouth. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Penguin throws his umbrella at Scooby to puncture the flying suit, it punctures the Batman balloon, which Shaggy is on sending him off into the air. Soon after, Joker and Penguin are shown again and Penguin is still holding his umbrella. In other languages Home media * Hanna-Barbera Presents Scooby Doo with Special Guest Stars Batman and Robin VHS released by Worldvision Home Video in 1988. * Scooby-Doo Meets Batman VHS released by Warner Home Video in 2002. * Scooby-Doo Meets Batman DVD released by Warner Home Video in 2002. * The Best of The New Scooby-Doo Movies DVD set released by Warner Home Video on March 22, 2005. * Scooby-Doo Meets Batman/Scooby-Doo! Meets the Harlem Globetrotters DVD set released by Warner Home Video on August 11, 2009. * Scooby-Doo! & Batman: The Brave and the Bold DVD released by Warner Home Video on January 9, 2018. * The New Scooby-Doo Movies: The (Almost) Complete Collection DVD set released by Warner Home Video on June 4, 2019. * The New Scooby-Doo Movies: The (Almost) Complete Collection Blu-ray set released by Warner Home Video on June 4, 2019. Quotes External links * Buy from iTunes (US) | series= The New Scooby-Doo Movies Season 1 | after= }} Category:The New Scooby-Doo Movies season 1 episodes